Secret
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Todos tenían secretos y Obito no era la excepción, aunque Obito estaba seguro que ninguna otra persona tenía un secreto relacionado con maids, pelucas y orejas de gato. [KakaObi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Debería estar haciendo muchas otras cosas, pero aquí estoy -3-/

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Secrets"**_

Toda persona normal tiene secretos en su vida y Obito no era la excepción. Sin embargo, él tenía un secreto oscuro y vergonzoso, ese tipo de secreto que prefería cortarse la yugular antes que revelárselo a alguien, así de horrible era la cosa. Uchiha en serio prefería cortarse un brazo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su secreto. Por suerte su secreto estaba en un lugar completamente alejado de la zona de su instituto, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, eso decía su madre. Suspiró levemente, todavía no sabía cómo había aceptado eso, tal vez la presión psicológica por parte de su progenitora tuviera algo que ver.

Se vio en el espejo con el uniforme puesto y se sintió estúpido y humillado, muy humillado, podía cavar su tumba en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza y se acomodó mejor el peinado cuidando que nada se saliera de su lugar. Se dio el visto bueno y se decidió a salir por la puerta, si tardaba mucho su madre iría a buscarlo.

―¡Te ves tan bonito, Obito!―la mujer de cabello corto junto sus manos mientras una sonrisa en su rostro.

―¡Mamá! No digas mi nombre―el muchacho dijo en un susurro ahogado girando su rostro a todos lados para ver si alguien los había notado. Suspiró aliviado al notar que no había nadie, agradecía a la lluvia que caía estrepitosamente, solo un idiota saldría en esos momentos.

―La tía Haruka tiene razón, prima―su rostro se enrojeció y señaló amenazadoramente a Itachi quien estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo algo como chocolate caliente.

―¿Cómo me dijiste?―frunció el ceño pasando sus brazos sobre su pecho. No importaba que estuviera vistiendo un traje de sirvienta, que llevara una peluca larga y esas horribles orejas de gato. ¡Seguía siendo un hombre! Un hombre que había sido obligado por su madre a trabajar en el café de ella mientras conseguía una suplente… Maldita su suerte.

―No molestes a Itachi, Obito―su madre le dio una mirada amenazadora―. Ve a la puerta junto a Sasuke para recibir a algún cliente―ordenó la mujer de cabello negro.

―Como si alguien fuera a venir con esta lluvia―masculló entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Ahí ya estaba Sasuke con el rostro fruncido―. Nos vengaremos―le dijo al niño que asintió solemnemente.

La persona a la que Sasuke más admiraba era su hermano mayor, por lo menos cuando no entraba en plan de hermano mayor obsesivo como en esos momentos. El pequeño arrugó más el entrecejo al recordar como su querido hermano mayor le tomo fotos cuando salió vestido con ese ridículo disfraz de gato―. Lo haremos―tonto hermano mayor que salió bien librado. Itachi había tomado el puesto de barista y lo peor de todo es que él realmente no estaba haciendo nada, solamente se tenía que parar al lado de la puerta para saludar. Ahí moría su trabajo.

Obito suspiró levemente al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta principal, en serio, ¿Quién demonios era tan estúpido para salir con ese clima? Puso una sonrisa enorme en su rostro―¡Bienvenido a casa, amo!―saludó con alegría intentando que su voz sonara más suave, su largo cabello negro levemente ondulado se meció con suavidad al inclinar un poco su rostro al lado derecho.

―Bienvenido―dijo Sasuke intentando no sonar tan amargado. Tenía 5 años, pero estaba consciente que eso era toda una humillación, por lo menos no le había tocado vestirse de chica como a Obito.

El pelinegro sintió como el corazón se le paraba y se quedaba tieso en su lugar. De todas las jodidas personas que había en el mundo y se tenía que topar con ese tipo, ¡Con ese tipo! Medio empapado y con esa estúpida bufanda que le ocultaba casi todo el rostro―¿Obito?―el bastardo lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que era él. Su corazón pareció volver a bombear sangre, pero parecía que toda esta iba para su rostro.

―Kakashi…―murmuró incómodo. De todas las jodidas personas en el mundo y se tenía que encontrar con el bastardo que era su jodido mejor amigo.

―¡Oh, Kakashi-kun! Así que Obito te contó acerca de la tienda―Haruka se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Obito huía en dirección de la habitación en donde se había cambiado. Su rostro completamente rojo.

* * *

Tenía unas ganas de quitarse toda la ropa de un solo tirón, quería irse a su casa… Empezó a estrellar la cabeza contra la pared más cercana―. No deberías lastimar a la pobre pared―Kakashi ingresó al lugar con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, seguramente su madre se la había dado para que se secara.

―Cállate, Kakashi―masculló entre dientes mientras seguía repitiendo la acción―. Estoy intentando dejarme inconsciente, si tengo suerte caeré en coma―todavía podía sentir su rostro rojo.

Hatake sonrió de lado mientras se apoyaba en la pared, sacó de su bolsa un libro naranja y suspiró aliviado, el objeto no se había mojado y como había llovido no había tenido que hacer tanta fila para comprarlo. Lo abrió para ojearlo―. Haz lo que quieras, después de todo me das una buena vista, por cierto, tienes lindas piernas―esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo el peine que le había lanzado el pelinegro.

―Jodido bastardo―Uchiha se acercó a él con rostro contrariado, Kakashi sonrió debajo de la bufanda. Realmente Obito parecía una chica, una chica muy linda, sino fuera porque lo conocía desde pequeño seguramente no lo hubiera reconocido―. No le puedes decir de esto nadie―Obito cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras giraba el rostro en otra dirección.

Kakashi que hasta ese momento había estado ojeando su libro lo cerró―. Mmm, no lo sé, tal vez mucha gente venga si les digo que atiendes, seguro Haruka-san se pone feliz―Hatake tenía una mueca pensativa.

―¡¿Qué?!―gritó Obito consternado.

―Bien, bien, no te exaltes―Kakashi sonrió con los ojos―. Como soy buena persona te daré un chance para que me convenzas.

A Obito se le formo un tic en el ojo izquierdo―. Tal vez… ¡Porque soy tu jodido mejor amigo! Porque te salve de ser atropellado cuando tenías 10 años, porque soy la única persona que te soporta, estúpido Bakakashi―el pelinegro se puso en actitud defensiva, realmente no quería decir nada acerca de lo de cuando lo salvo, pero estaba nervioso.

Hatake hizo un gesto como de quitarse una lágrima―. Auch, no pensé que fueras de ese tipo, Obito. Lo que dirían los demás si te conocieran bien―el tic regresó al ojo izquierdo de Obito con más fuerza―. Pero me has convencido, no le diré a nadie, pero a cambio quiero un postre por todos los días de la semana―los ojos de Kakashi se habían cerrado producto de la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos.

Obito soltó todo el aire contenido―. Está bien, le diré a mi ma…―las palabras murieron en su labios cuando lo empujaron contra la pared, sus brazos quedaron encima de su cabeza―. ¿Ah?―sus palabras fueron cortadas de nuevo, pero está vez por los labios de Kakashi que se movían sobre los suyos. Obito cerró los ojos intentando quitarse de la cabeza el shock provocado al ver a Kakashi sin la bufanda, su boca se abrió al sentir una mano colándose por su pierna. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! La lengua de Kakashi estaba en su boca… ¡En su boca! Y lo peor era que el bastardo estaba besándolo condenadamente bien.

Un sonido ahogado salió de sus labios al sentir las heladas manos de Hatake en los bombachos que llevaba puestos, los tironeo un poco jugando con ellos―. Oh, hasta la ropa interior la llevas a juego―Kakashi se había separado de él y Obito necesitó de todo su autocontrol para seguir manteniéndose de pie. Su respiración estaba agitada y estaba seguro que algo de saliva se estaba escapando por la comisura de su labio derecho mientras que el idiota en frente suyo lucía completamente normal―. Bueno, gracias por el postre―Kakashi se relamió los labios y se colocó la bufanda igual que siempre―. Te veo mañana en clases Obito―el peligris se despidió con un gesto de mano después de tomar un libro naranja de la mesa donde lo puso―. No olvides el postre de mañana―añadió antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos sintiendo su rostro arder, realmente no sabía si había sido buena idea salvarlo cuando tenía 10 años, ¿dónde estaba el niño amargado de ese entonces? Porque lo único que veía ahora era a un pervertido holgazán.

Porque sí, todas las personas tenían secretos y el de Obito era realmente vergonzoso. Tenía que vestirse como maid para atender el café de su madre, pero lo peor de todo fue que su retorcido mejor amigo lo había descubierto. Nada bueno iba a salir de eso y menos con los postres que Kakashi exigía.

Estúpido Kakashi.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, esto va a ser muy pequeño, un capítulo más y termina xDDD Solo quería exponer al sucio Kakashi que todos conocemos uwu/ Como siempre les invito a unirse al grupo KakaObi, la dirección en mi profile .o./ Eso es todo, cuidense ^m^/

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico xchico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **El secreto detrás de la sonrisa"**_

Kakashi tenía secretos como cualquier persona normal, algunos eran simples y vergonzosos mientras que otros eran más complejos y tenían que ver con análisis que se había hecho a sí mismo. Hatake estaba convencido de que nadie llegaría a entenderlo en su vida, ni siquiera su padre lo hacía. Pero siempre hay una excepción a todo, su excepción tenía nombre: Obito Uchiha.

Lo había conocido cuando era un niño de 6 años y ambos habían entrado a primaria, Obito era todo lo opuesto a él, era bullicioso, un alborotador y siempre se andaba riendo por estupideces. La sola presencia de ese niño lo hacía sentirse irritado, le molestaba mucho como Uchiha parecía ser tan feliz… esa felicidad era ridícula, realmente no entendía el porqué de su felicidad. El niño pelinegro a penas y pasaba, no tenía notas muy buenas y tampoco tenía amigos, pero aun así sonreía. Obito sonreía por cualquier cosa, desde el sol hasta la lluvia, todo lo hacía sonreír.

Y así fueron los años, él se consumía en su miseria que había crecido después del suicidio de su padre, se había prometido no seguir el camino de su progenitor, no quería terminar como él. Las personas seguían intentando acercársele, pretendían saber cómo se sentía y eso le irritaba mucho más de lo que normalmente Obito le provocaba. El pelinegro seguía sonriendo aunque nadie le hablará, se entretenía haciendo estupideces. Ese bastardo lucía verdaderamente feliz. El primer secreto que tuvo relacionado con Obito Uchiha fue el de sentir celos de este. En ese tiempo apenas tenía 9 años de edad.

Sin embargo, su perspectiva de Obito cambió cuando lo encontró llorando en un rincón del baño. Obito lo vio y se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad para después abandonar el lugar, acaso, ¿Obito estuvo fingiendo desde que lo conocía? Algo en esa pregunta le molestaba más de lo que debería. Kakashi guardó eso como otro secreto, no supo por qué lo guardo, tal vez algo de empatía. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Obito por un largo tiempo hasta que su profesor le pidió que le llevara los apuntes al niño. Pensaba oponerse hasta que escuchó las palabras de su sensei, el padre de Obito había muerto hace poco, al parecer el cáncer le había ganado.

Kakashi de 10 años se dirigió a la casa de un niño con el que nunca había hablado. Al llegar a la dirección que le había brindado con anterioridad su profesor se dio cuenta que ese niño no vivía tan lejos de su casa, tocó el timbre de entrada de la enorme casa de dos plantas, una mujer pelinegra de cabello corto le abrió la puerta, ella parecía cansada.

―Hola―saludó ella con voz cansina pero con una sonrisa leve.

―¿Podría darle esto a Obito? Son los apuntes de la escuela―la mujer asintió y tomo la carpeta donde estaba todo.

―Muchas gracias, yo se lo daré―Kakashi estaba preparado para darse la vuelta e irse, pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo―. ¿Podrías hacerle compañía a Obito? Yo debo salir y no lo quiero dejar solo, él está en el jardín trasero―murmuró la mujer. El peligris asintió no sintiéndose muy convencido con su decisión.

Al llegar al jardín trasero lo vio, el incansable Obito Uchiha estaba sentado debajo de un árbol. Estaban en época de lluvias por lo que no le extraño encontrar todo el lugar cargado de humedad y barro―. Mamá, ya te dije que no quiero ir donde los tíos―la voz de Obito sonaba apagada.

―No soy tu mamá―fue lo único que respondió Kakashi ganándose la atención inmediata de Obito.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―Uchiha parecía a la defensiva.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros―. Vine a dejar los apuntes y tu mamá me preguntó si podría hacerte compañía mientras ella no estaba― el peligris alzó una ceja, ¿desde cuándo él hablaba tanto?

Obito asintió―. Supongo que podemos comer algo adentro―fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras entraba a la casa que a pesar de todo lucía acogedora―. Mamá no me deja comer tantos dulces, pero como no está―el niño se subió a un taburete y bajó una caja con galletas―¿Quieres?― ofreció la caja y Kakashi negó.

―No me gustan los postres―Obito no dijo nada más y se dedicó a comerse las galletas pero en el transcurso mientras comía empezó a llorar. Kakashi no supo que hacer, solo se quedó en silencio observando como este seguía comiendo.

―A mí sí me gustan los postres―dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Kakashi solo asintió.

A partir de ese momento empezaron una relación de amistad muy extraña, casi siempre se estaban peleando. Kakashi era una persona centrada, pero Obito de alguna forma lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, pero aun así ellos se llevaban bien.

Kakashi era una persona fuerte y algo dura por lo que casi nunca lloraba, las veces que lo hizo podía contarlas, él no mostraba sus expresiones con tanta facilidad como Obito lo hacía; sin embargo, todo eso se rompió cuando ambos volvían de la escuela. Obito era el que siempre hablaba, Kakashi solo asentía algunas veces, fue cuestión de segundos para sentir como era empujado y Uchiha era arrollado por un auto. Hatake aun temblando se acercó a Obito que estaba manchado de sangre, él aun en esos momentos tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Podía escuchar los gritos y como las personas llamaban por una ambulancia, Kakashi solo podía sentir como el rostro se le desfiguraba en una mueca de dolor y miedo―. No llores―Hatake fue consciente de las lágrimas que caían sin piedad sobre Uchiha―. Papá me decía que era mejor estar sonriendo―Kakashi se limpió las lágrimas e intentó componer una sonrisa en el rostro, no salió nada bien―. Tonto Bakakashi, gracias por ser mi primer y mejor amigo―y Obito cerró los ojos.

En ese momento fue alejado y cuando reaccionó estaba en un hospital, a su lado estaba Haruka-san con el rostro entre las manos llorando intentando retener los sollozos mientras se mordía los labios. Al lado de Haruka-san había unas personas que no conocía, un hombre de apariencia seria pero que lucía preocupado y una mujer embarazada de cabello largo y negro que abrazaba a Haruka.

Kakashi se sentía como si fuera la peor basura que pudiera existir―. Lo lamento, yo no quería… lo lamento, perdón―la voz de Hatake se rompió, Haruka se separó del cuerpo de su hermana menor y puso una mano sobre el cabello del niño.

―No es tu culpa, Kakashi-kun. Obito es muy testarudo―y ella le sonrió aun con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Kakashi ya sabía de donde había sacado su sonrisa el pelinegro.

Kakashi se sintió tan feliz cuando les dijeron que Obito había sobrevivido a la operación y que estaba mejor de lo que alguien podría estarlo.

* * *

Kakashi observó a Obito que traía su vestido de maid y sonrió. Todos los días de la semana había estado yendo junto a Obito al café, le había pedido trabajo a Haruka-san después de notar como Uchiha a veces era acosado por alguno que otro cliente. Haruka había aceptado gustosa, por lo que ahora se ponía su traje de mayordomo.

―¡No es justo! Tú tienes un traje de mayordomo, ¡¿por qué yo de maid?!―bramó Obito con el rostro frustrado.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros―. No creo verme tan bien como tú vestido de mujer―Hatake sonrió al ver como el rostro del pelinegro tomaba un color rojizo.

―Estúpido, Bakakashi―murmuró el otro acomodándose las orejas de gato frente al espejo.

El peligris se acercó a paso silencioso hasta atrapar a Obito en un abrazo. Puso su barbilla casi con pereza encima de la cabeza de Obito, este pareció congelarse en su sitio―. Bueno, es hora mi postre―Kakashi sonrió cerrando los ojos―. Hoy es el último―declaró con un tono alegre.

Obito se sonrojó recordando lo de los postres, Kakashi no había sido tan pervertido con él. El lunes fue un beso en los dedos de la mano, el martes fue un beso en la palma de la mano, el miércoles un beso en la frente, el jueves un beso en la mejilla, el viernes un beso la comisura del ojo, el sábado uno en la cabeza.

―Sí―fue lo único que se atrevió a hacer, el pelinegro estaba intentando no ver en el espejo. Suspiró frustrado al verse todo sonrojado mientras el idiota de Kakashi lucía normal con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura―. ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?―entrecerró un poco los ojos al sentir como Kakashi le bajaba la manga derecha del traje dejando a la vista la cicatriz que le había quedado del accidente.

―Tomando mi postre―dijo con simpleza quitándose la bufanda. Puso sus labios con ternura sobre la zona afectada, besó el hombro con cuidado. Alzó la vista un poco solo para ver como Obito estaba completamente sonrojado con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca levemente abierta. Kakashi no lo soportó, pasó su lengua con cuidado sobre el hombro del ojinegro, quería eliminar cualquier marca en el cuerpo de Obito. Jugueteo con su lengua escuchando los suspiros de Obito y su respiración agitada. Lo giro sobre sí mismo y lo besó, estrechó sus cuerpo y robó suspiros.

Kakashi tenía secretos como cualquier persona normal, pero en ese momento ya no quería que ese siguiera siendo uno―.Te amo―juntó sus frentes después de terminar el beso.

Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido, Kakashi estaba seguro que Obito lo separaría de él, pero lo único que sintió fueron los labios de Obito estrellándose con los suyos de nuevo. Los labios subían y bajaban, sus nombres muriendo en los labios del contrario―. Tonto, Bakakashi―Obito estaba sonriendo con calidez igual a cuando lo vio en la primaria―. También te amo.

Obito era su primer amigo, su mejor amigo, la excepción a la regla, su mayor confidente y el amor de su vida. La única persona que lo había llegado a entender, que sabía de sus gustos nada santos al leer, que sabía que no le gustaban los gatos y que quería un Pug. Obito era su razón para sonreír y eso, en realidad, no era un secreto.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Apoyemos el KakaObi! Los invito al grupo de nuevo .3./ La dirección en mi profile :D

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
